Current paving machines fail to adequately integrate automation controls with design specifications and sensor data of other paving train machines. Additionally, currently, paving projects require significant efforts to efficiently use material while assuring that paving specifications are met. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method, system, and apparatus which solve these problems.